Le Trésor
by Aalana
Summary: " - Lisbon ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Lisbon, réveillez vous ! Teresa ouvrit la bouche, prête à envoyer balader cet insolent venu la réveiller lorsqu'elle reconnu sa voix. Oh non. La fin des vacances. Le début des ennuis." /Sous-entendus à propos de la saison 6/


**Bonjour! Me revoici avec un petit OS!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews sur ma précédente fiction " Last Words". C'est juste adorable ^3^**

**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, merci à _JaLiiLove_ pour l'avoir corrigé! *câlin***

**Bonne lecture -**

**_Aalana_.**

* * *

Teresa sirotait tranquillement sa limonade dans son jardin, laissant le soleil lui réchauffer le visage.  
Ils avaient clôt l'enquête précédente avec brio, ainsi Kim et Abbott leur avaient accordé quatre petits jours de congé.

Ils en avaient bien besoin, songea-t-elle, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire l'insupportable consultant de son équipe (qui s'était tenu à carreaux pour une fois).

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assoupit, profitant de ce repos bien mérité.

- Lisbon ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Lisbon, réveillez vous !

Teresa ouvrit la bouche, prête à envoyer balader cet insolent venu la réveiller lorsqu'elle reconnu sa voix.

_Oh non._ La fin des vacances. Le début des ennuis.

- Lisboooooooooooooon …

- Quoi Jane ? Que faites vous ici ? Chez moi dans mon jardin à me déranger ? Vous ne pouvez pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre ? Répondit elle en ouvrant les yeux, agacée.

- J'ai trouvé… UNE CARTE AU TRESOR ! Affirma t'il en brandissant un bout de papier, que Teresa conclut être ladite carte.

- Très bien Jane, allez vous amuser, vous avez ma bénédiction.

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas drôle sans vous… S'il vous plaît Teresa, vous allez voir, ça va être amusant !

- Non ! Je suis en vacances ! Je veux me reposer, vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre ça ? S'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Reeeese… S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de votre aide et de vos talents de super-policière.

- Ne m'appelez pas Reese. Plus jamais. Puis Jane, ne vous moquez pas de moi, vous êtes mentaliste. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide, vous voulez juste ne pas passer vos vacances seul, je suis d'ailleurs persuadée que vous avez fait la carte vous-même.

- Vous voyez comme vous êtes douée ! S'il vous plaît Ree… Teresa.

- Non ! Vous allez devoir vous trouvez une nouvelle partenaire cette fois-ci Jane, lui répondit elle, catégorique.

- Très bien. C'est dommage Lisbon, je vous avais trouvé un super trésor.

- Vous admettez que vous avez fait la carte alors ?

- C'était une surprise… Rien que pour vous. Mais après, je peux appeler Kim, je suis certain que ça lui plairait de chercher un trésor.

Lisbon réfléchit. Cette chasse au trésor l'intriguait, de plus, hors de question qu'elle laisse son cadeau et son trésor à Kim; mais elle voulait également se détendre. Elle soupira, choisissant finalement un compromis :

- Très bien. Concéda-t-elle. A deux condition. Nous sommes jeudi. Je veux le samedi et le dimanche de libre, pour me reposer. Et puis je veux garder le trésor. D'accord ?

- Pas de problème Teresa, assura-t-il, espérant qu'elle change d'avis. Il n'avait effectivement pas envie de passer le week-end seul, c'était plus amusant en sa compagnie …

Teresa soupira encore une fois, pour la forme, et partit en vitesse chercher de la nourriture et des chaussures adéquates.

Elle avait hâte de découvrir son trésor.

**OoOoO**

- Jane. Nous sommes perdus.

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, en direction d'une clairière, le trésor étant soi-disant caché à cet endroit. Teresa, elle, ne voyait pour l'instant que des arbres et des fougères. Pas de clairière.

Elle était épuisée. Lui, par contre, gambadait toujours aussi joyeusement.

- Non Reese, je sais parfaitement où nous sommes. Vous êtes fatiguée?

- Ne m'appelez pas Reese ! Et je me méfie de votre sens de l'orientation.

- Pourquoi ? C'est joli comme vous, ça vous va bien.

- Jane, me complimenter pour que je reste avec vous durant ces quatre jours ne fonctionnera pas.

- Laissez moi essayer. Si je vous dis que vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui ?

- Est-ce-que le « aujourd'hui » signifie que je ne suis pas jolie les autres jours ?

- Si, évidemment que vous l'êtes.

Elle leva les yeux. Il ne changerait donc jamais.

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Enfin. Derrière les bosquets et les arbres se tenait une magnifique étendue. La lumière était très vive, les arbres cachant le soleil n'étant plus.

Une rivière serpentait entre les pierres et les quelques buissons présents permirent à Teresa de remarquer le coffre à trésor trônant au milieu de la clairière.

Elle s'approcha, curieuse, Jane restant en arrière, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ouvrit le coffre.

Dedans se tenait un miroir. Elle interrogea son reflet du regard, tentant de comprendre pourquoi et par quel miracle venait elle de trouver un miroir dans un coffre au trésor de pirate après avoir accepté de chercher un trésor avec Jane lorsqu'il l'interrompit, regardant le miroir :

- Et bien voilà ! J'ai trouvé mon trésor !  
- Jane, c'est un miroir, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de fantastique là dedans c'est juste… Sa voix s'arrêta.

Elle regarda le miroir. Le reflet, qui lui renvoyait son magnifique regard. Le miroir. Jane. Le reflet. Jane. Le trésor n'était pas le miroir. C'était elle ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Elle était son trésor.

- Ce n'est pas mal comme technique pour que je reste avec vous, essaya Teresa.

- C'est vrai je trouve aussi. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Cédant à son impulsion, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'enlaça. Cette étreinte dura longtemps, le miroir – leur miroir, son trésor - leur exhibant un magnifique reflet, celui d'une femme et d'un homme, confondus par une amitié indescriptible.


End file.
